Angel Born in Shadows
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: In progress. Edward goes to the town of Fluortir to evaluate the Shadow Alchemist. But what he discovers is beyond what he had ever thought possible. OC x Edward eventually Rated T for possible bad language in later chappys when Edo gets mad! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Angel born in Shadows: a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic

**Hey guys! DarkMousyRulezAll here! This is my second in-progress fic! Just so you know, this is set in the 2003 anime before the Fifth Laboratory episode. This is the Prologue which is approximately whenever Ed first gets his State Alchemy certification and had gone to Youswell (sp?). I do not own FMA. DO I LOOK LIKE A COW IN GLASSES TO YOU? enjoy..sorry for the shortness  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In this world there is a special art of science called alchemy. Alchemy is used for many things and is based on the principle of equivalent exchange. The three "phases" of alchemy are understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. The people who use alchemy are called alchemists, and alchemists who work in the military are given the title of "State Alchemist" or "dog of the military". There are those who use alchemy for good purposes, and there are also those who use it for evil. And sadly to say, these people are more plentiful than most think…In a village not too far away from the town of Resembool, there lived a strange State alchemist who specialized in "Shadow Alchemy."

"Yes! Yes! I have finally done it! I have combined her soul with my Shadows and successfully created a perfect life!" the sadistic scientist wailed as he crept towards the center of the transmutation circle. A strange light was emitted from it. He stepped towards the light and placed his hand on his creation. The light died down and there appeared a girl, curled up in fetal position. "My angel, my Tenshi. You are my great creation that will let me pass my assessment!" The girl shivered in her place.

"Father, Father…" she whispered oh-so softly. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"Shhh, you will be much more important than just my assessment test, I assure you," he cooed. He picked up the girl and carried her to a bedroom nearby. He placed her in the bed. "Sleep now, my Tenshi. You will serve your purpose soon."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah this is the Prologue as I have said before. Im introducing my OC Tenshi who is Shadows combined with the soul of the man's dead lover. PLEASE GIVE REVIEWWWSS!<strong>

**I WILL GIVE INTERNET COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! **

**so review! **holds up internet cookie** please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Angel born in Shadows: a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic

**Oky Chapter one! Starts with Edo! Yay! I do my hardest to avoid Edo's bad language habits so it could be rated better, however, I have no control over what the character wants to say! ^^ I'm just the one who writes it down! Enjoy! I do not own FMA, Arakawa~sensei does!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** One**

Edward Elric grumbled in his seat as the train blared its horn.

"I still can't believe he's making me be the State Alchemist re-assessment exam spectator by myself! That over-powerful jerk!" He sighed. "The least the colonel could do was let Al come with me but no! He said that Al had to help him with Hughes's cases or something! What bullcrap!"

The train stopped at the town Fluortir. The blonde teen sighed as he stepped out of the train car and stared into the glare of the sun.

"Let's just get this over with!" He grabbed his luggage and head up the road. He pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from his red coat and unfolded it. "Shadow Alchemist, famous for his Shadow transmutations, born 1861, last State Alchemist exam he created a, wait, is this right?" Ed stopped walking, stopped mid-page and glanced over what he had read. "No, this can't be right! It says here that he created a HUMAN BEING with nothing but Shadows! That's impossible!"

Ed, now clearly intrigued and angry, stormed up the road, fists clenched, eyes full of determination. At the very end of the road was a shabby dirt path that led up to a large stone manor.

"At last!" The 15-year-old ran up the dirt pathway and approached the oak doors to the manor. Gaping up at the huge wood door in front of him, Ed carefully stretched out his right hand and knocked the door. A hollow ringing sound reverberated through the space behind it. Ed put his ear against the door to see if he could hear anyone inside.

He heard the scuffling of feet and a man's voice calling, "Tenshi! Get the door please!"

"Yes, Father! I'm going!"

Ed hurried backwards as the sound of footsteps grew louder.

"Yeah? Who is it?" The door opened to reveal a girl, around Ed's age, with silvery-blonde hair and black tips. Ed blushed slightly and pulled himself straight.

"My name is Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, and I am here to conduct your, uh, father's re-assessment exams," he stated clearly and plainly. She stifled a laugh. Ed stepped back, surprised. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing; I just never thought that a kid my age would be so formal! And the fact that you're a State Alchemist, I mean, aren't you a little young?"

"I'M NO KID! AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

"I didn't! And I'm not judging, I'm just saying! Hahahaha!"

"What's all the commotion?"

A man in a green sweater vest, holding a massive amount of test tubes in his arms, stood at the front door.

"Oh, sorry Father! This kid…"

"DON'T CALL ME KID!"

"…says he's here to do your re-assessment exams!" The man paused and stared at the Elric for a few minutes. Then he smiled.

"Welcome Fullmetal Alchemist! Please come in!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEET MY OC TENSHI! ^^ Big mistake on her part, calling him kid, and small! BUT ITSH TRUUUEE<strong>

**Ed: I AM NOT SHORT DARNIT!**

**Me: Yes you are!**

**Ed: GRRRRRRR RAWR!**

**Me: O^O RUN AWAYY!**

**^^ so pleasshh review! This time, you all get internet marshmallows if you review! **noms on mallows** yum!**

**All flames will be used to toast the internet marshmallowz! Chappy two is coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel born in Shadows: a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic**

**Hey guys, thanks for holding in there! I'm so sorry for taking so long for updating this but JUST DONT KILL MEEEEE!**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I do not own FMA, do I look like a Japanese cow with glasses? Dont answer that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The table was set with a white tablecloth and silver china. Ed stared down at the meal that was laid out on the table. The scientist looked up with a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Go ahead and eat Edward," he said. Ed still eyed it. "It's not poisoned."

Edward slowly eyed a nearby loaf of bread. He picked it up and placed it into his mouth.

"Om nom nom nom," he said as he nibbled the bread. Tenshi smiled at Edward. Ed only grumbled as he took another piece of bread. Eventually, Ed ate other food besides bread and then once dinner was over, Tenshi led him to a room.

"Here, this is where you can stay until you're ready to leave! There's a bathroom down the hall here and if you need anything, let me know, okay Mr. Edward?" Ed nodded.

"If you want, you can just call me 'Ed' okay? Or Edward without the 'Mr.' crap, it's too formal for me!" Tenshi smiled.

"Okay Ed!"

Edward retreated to his room and shut the door. He laid his large briefcase against the side of the bed. On the far left side of the room there was a small window. The young teen walked over to the window and opened it, crossing his arms on the windowsill and sticking his head out the window, and looking up at the starry night sky.

"Al. I can't describe how much I'm missing you right now, how much I would love to hear your voice. I bet you'd love the stars tonight, brother. I hope you can see them from Central." He turned his head to face the direction of his hometown. "Hey Winry. Right now, I kinda wish my automail needed repairs so I could stop by." Ed took a moment to quietly rue the thought of Winry seeing his broken automail. "I miss you more than you know. I hope you're thinking of me tonight too." With that, Edward retreated to his bed, kicked off his shoes, threw off his stunning red coat, and lay down. He stared up at the ceiling until he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After Ed had closed his door, Tenshi went to her own room which was not, however, in a regular room, but in a basement laboratory, the same one that she was born in. Down in the lab, dutifully analyzing a large transmutation circle was Tenshi's father. There were massive amounts of alchemy notes and tools scattered across the floor around the alchemist.<p>

"What are you doing down here, Father? I thought you had your assessment plans done weeks ago?" Tenshi asked, curiously eyeing her occupied father. The man looked up, as scattered-looking as his notes.

"Yes, yes I was," he said quickly and curtly. "However I just need to look over the last theory for the final part of the transmutation. You know how precise I need to be, Tenshi!" His Shadow daughter sighed and turned to the bedroom in the back of the lab, reserved usually for the alchemist, but had been dubbed her room instead. Tenshi opened the door and lay down on the bed, not even bothering to change.

"Father, what are you really up to?" she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOO tension as I finally move the plot along! LOL I love the little mushy scene I wrote for Ed!<strong>

**Ed: GAAH! I'm not that MUSHYYYY!**

**ME: TOO BAD! ITS SO CUTE!**

**soooo I will work very hard to try to update!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
